Power Rangers Egyptian Guardians
Power Rangers Egyptian Guardians is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers, based on ShinOh Sentai Pharaohger. Plot Between the years 1570-1069 BCE in Ancient Egypt, Seth had murdered his brother Osiris, the god of the dead, in order to reign over the world. But Osiris was resurrected by his wife; even though it was only temporary, Osiris lived long enough long enough to ensure the birth of his son Horus, the god of the sky, with the help of his wife Isis. In the end, when Horus grew up he swore revenge on Seth for what he did & ended up killing Seth. Many years later in the year 2019, an ancient cult that worshiped Seth resurrected the god of violence & storms, but it ended up making Seth first start out weak. Still, Seth started a new plan to reign over the world, & so he made his new followers capture & bring to him the serpent Apophis & Seth used it to hypnotize & seize control of several Egyptian Gods including Shu (the god of air), Seqet (the Goddess of Scorpions), Nekhbet (the Goddess of Vultures), & Maahes (the Lion-Headed god of war). He then turned all of his followers & several people they kidnapped into mummies to follow him. Knowing about what's to come, a group of the remaining gods including Horus, Sobek (Crocodile God of Might & Power), Anubis (God of the Dead), Bastet (Goddess of Cats), & Thoth (god of wisdom), then decided they needed a team to combat Seth & his new army. So then they chose 5 human beings with amazing skills to become the Power Rangers & help them combat Seth's army of Gods, demigods, & mummies. Rangers Main article: Egy Rangers Allies *'Horus' - The famous falcon-headed Egyptian Sky God; passed his powers down to Cameron. *'Sobek' - The crocodile God of Might & Power; passed his powers down to Mike. *'Anubis' - The jackal-headed God of the Dead; passed his powers down to Trey. *'Bastet' - The Goddess of Cats; passed her powers down to Sarah. *'Thoth' - The ibis-headed God of Wisdom; passed his powers down to Jenny. *'Khonsu' - The God of the Moon & Time. *'Geb' - The God of Earth. *'Raet-Tawy' - The Goddess of the Sun; the female aspect of Ra. Villains *'Seth' - The main antagonist; the resurrected God of Chaos. *'Shu' - The God of Air. *'Serquet' - The scorpion Goddess of Healing. *'Nekhbet' - The vulture Goddess of Protection. *'Maahes' - The lion God of War. *'Apophis' - The great serpent monster who is in charge of creating Mummy Monsters. *'Mummies' - Basically followers of Seth & several people they kidnapped. Some have the privilege to become monsters. Arsenal Morphers Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons *'Wing Shield' - The Red Ranger's main weapon, a wing-bladed shield. *'Croc Spear' - The Blue Ranger's main weapon, a spear. *'Canine Mace' - The Black Ranger's main weapon, a mace. *'Cat Daggers' - The Yellow Ranger's main weapon, a pair of daggers shaped like cat claws. *'Ibis Bow' - The Pink Ranger's main weapon, an ibis-shaped bowgun. Zords Main *'Pharaoh Megazord' **'FalconZord' - The Red Ranger's main zord, a cross between a falcon & an airplane. **'CrocZord' - The Blue Ranger's main zord, a cross between a crocodile & a submarine. **'JackalZord' - The Black Ranger's main zord, a cross between a jackal & a hovercraft. **'CatZord' - The Yellow Ranger's main zord, a cross between a cat & a tank. **'IbisZord' - The Pink Ranger's main zord, a cross between an ibis & a jet plane. Auxiliary *'GooseZord' - An auxiliary zord sent by Geb, a cross between a goose & a zeppelin. *'CowZord' - An auxiliary mecha sent by Raet-Tawy, a cow. *'ScarabZord '- The main mecha of Egy White, a cross between a scarab & a golden flyer Notes Category:Series Category:Season Category:Possibly Future